


Alpha 第一章

by Eurus21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus21/pseuds/Eurus21
Summary: NCT同人文





	Alpha 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
OOC

第一章

【naver综合】[sm公司即将举办NCT15周年超大型纪念演唱会]当地时间16日下午15:30，SM公司通过NCT官方推特宣布在组合成立15年之际，将于8月13日在韩国首尔举办NCT15周年纪念演唱会。届时，NCT所有成员，即现役成员、初代成员都将相聚演唱会，为各位粉丝带来精彩的舞台。

1L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我敲里马！！！！！

2L

真的吗？真的吗？有谁来告诉我下这个新闻的真实度？初代成员真的全部参加吗？？？？

3L

回复2L：真的啊！！！傻帽自己官推发的啊！Nct全部成员都参加！！

4L

我要炸了……

这次演唱会我一定要买第一排！！天哪！初代都来啊啊啊！

5L

上帝哦……所以李帝努和黄仁俊也会来？

6L

5楼你这话我接不上。这两人来了就不是什么纪念演唱了吧？是修罗场啊……

……

……

……

45L

？？？一代都来的意思是一代天朝line成员都来吗？疯了吧？傻帽现在请得起吗？

46L

我记得一代除了黄仁俊和钱锟，其他都是和平解约的吧？

47L

黄仁俊是谁？

48L

一代天朝line我记得只有黄仁俊和钱锟是解约了，其他人没有解约吧？就是挂名然后在自己国家发展了，但是钱还是和傻帽分的、

49L

啊？我怎么记得只有winwin是还在傻帽的，其他都解约了吧？

50L

我去，李帝努也是nct的成员吗？？？还有黄仁俊是谁？

51L

？？？？？

52L

好乱啊评论都看迷糊了，不要管天朝人啦，就韩国成员自己开演唱会不就好了~

53L

为什么要让叛徒来参加纪念演唱会？有他们什么事吗？

54L

这两人来我们渽民怎么办？那天还是渽民的生日好吗，傻帽做个人吧！生日就让他好好过好吗！

55L

刚去网上搜了下，没想到李影帝竟然真的是nct出来的诶！是nct dream一代的成员，还有黄仁俊，天朝籍的，也是nct dream一代成员！

然后nct一代的天朝成员里只有董思成还挂名在傻帽的，其他人都解约了！

56L

回复50L：这两人都是ncr dream的初代成员，两个人在2022年一起从傻帽解约走了。顺便说下，这两人是夫夫，还有两个超可爱的宝宝！

如果这两个要来参加15周年演唱会，我真的要开心到爆炸！O(*￣▽￣*)o

57L

别了吧，放过降吧！

58L

来来来，我来给不知情的粉丝科普下。

李帝努，这位现在手拿三大影帝的Alpha，罗渽民的竹马，嗯，抢了罗渽民的O，对就是这个黄仁俊。两人一起背叛了渽民，极其无耻不要脸了。

59L

楼上的，想掐架吗？

当年的事情到底怎样心里没点数吗？

60L

李帝努的粉丝才是心里一点ac数都没有吧？当年直播事件，还有后面李帝努都被告到去坐牢了，就别再这里吹什么人品了，哦，演技是不错，要不然我们渽民也不会错信了人，把自己的O交给他去照顾。真垃圾了！

61L

去坐牢？？？有证据吗？没证据别随口造谣，一口一个坐牢，一口一个抢O，搞得你们亲眼看见一样！

62L

？？？哇，当年到底发生了什么事情？

63L

绝了，一代都到齐的话……李帝努黄仁俊罗渽民，黄旭熙钱锟李永钦……这修罗场我率先预定起来……

…………

…………

…………

“昀昀，别玩手机了，开饭了哦！”

“爹地~快来吃饭，爸爸今天做了好多好多好吃的，绒绒都要流口水啦！”

耳边是李泰容和他们儿子的叫唤声，然而董思成还是纹风不动地坐在沙发上，继续浏览nct举办15周年演唱会的新闻和评论，思绪也早已飘到前段时间和黄仁俊的视频聊天上去了。

半年前就得到公司下达的通知，nct要集齐初代到现在的所有成员开个演唱会。董思成还私下询问了关系要好的经纪人大哥，对方也和他说了天朝line这里基本都ok了，公司也另外在邀请李帝努和黄仁俊来参加演唱会了。

他有想过李帝努会拒绝公司的邀请，但没有想到拒绝的人会是黄仁俊。

“为什么不来？粉丝都想见你们！”成员们也想见你们。

“哥，别骗我了。粉丝看到我两怕不是想扔臭鸡蛋吧哈哈~”

在线视频中的黄仁俊，明明已经过了而立之年，但还是洋溢着青春烂漫的气息，和他聊天的同时，还不忘逗弄着怀里那个即将一周岁的小baby。

“是叫李妍亦吗？”

“对的哦，妍妍，这是思成叔叔哦~来，咱们跟思成叔叔say嗨~”

“hi呀呀~”

黄仁俊举起baby的小小爪，做出hello的样子，眼睛笑得弯弯的。

怀里的宝宝不知道是已经有了审美能力，被董思成的样貌所倾倒，还是因为继承她爸爸天生的笑眼，也把眼睛笑成了月牙儿，蹬着两只圆润得跟藕似的小短腿，嘴里还哎呀哎呀地应和着爹地。

“呀！傻昀！说谁小短腿呢！咱们妍妍生气了，不理思成叔叔了！咱们去找爸比哦~”

不知不觉就把心里想的给说了出来，这不，被黄仁俊听到他说他女儿腿短，逮着这点可劲地“敲诈”董思成，一会让他给妍妍买娃娃，买漂亮小裙子，一会又让他给小勋买变形金刚，买游戏机。

说曹操，曹操就到。

视频的那一方，房间门被打开，李帝努牵着一个完全是小孩版“李帝努”的男孩进来，小男孩看见黄仁俊，迅速奔到仁俊的身边，亲亲了仁俊怀里的妹妹，又抬起头，眼睛亮亮的，等仁俊也亲亲了他的脸颊，才一副心满意足的模样，安静地依偎着仁俊。

“啊，是思成哥啊，好久不见。”

李帝努整个人站在了黄仁俊的身后，又为了让镜头能照顾到他，双手撑在电脑桌前，把仁俊和怀里的宝宝，还有小男孩都圈进了自己的怀抱，和董思成打着招呼。

哦，忘了说，这个几乎是李帝努的复制版的小男孩，小勋，李言勋，黄仁俊和李帝努的第一个孩子，今年已经8岁了。是NCT二代里面年龄最大的孩子。

李言勋这个孩子，你说他是黄仁俊的孩子吧，董思成也应该当做亲儿子一样来疼，但是这孩子又长得太像李帝努了，简直一模一样。每每碰见都会让董思成想起当年那些破事：天朝line间的误解、nct一代成员感情破裂……

总是说大人的事情不要牵扯到小孩子。

但人都是自私又极其任性的，当事情超出了预期，当事情超出了能解决的范围，只会不断地把错归给别人，管你是成年人还是小孩呢？

所以，对于这个孩子，董思成的感情真的挺矛盾的。

董思成就是这样一个人，喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢的也让人一眼就能看穿，更不用说对方是心思最敏感的黄仁俊了。

本来他两在nct所有成员里，甚至是天朝line里最要好的，但早年两人因为李帝努的的问题还有就是因为董思成不待见这个孩子，结果两人越行越远。

特别是黄仁俊刚退出娱乐圈的那几年，关于他的消息，董思成甚至得从李楷灿或者李泰容那里知道……

董思成不是没有气过，那时候他还没给李泰容生孩子，自己也不过还是小孩子心性。他无法理解当时处于三人感情纠葛中心的黄仁俊的心情和最后的抉择……

黄仁俊和李帝努擅自和公司解约退出nct的时候，最冒火的人除了罗渽民之外，就非董思成莫属了。

那时候因为互相误解，天朝line也好久没有聚过了，难得人都到齐结果却是商讨黄仁俊一声不吭解约消失和他们接下来该怎么办，最后没有讨论出什么方案，反而因为董思成没控制住情绪，和钱锟吵了起来，两O吵架无伤大雅，奈何黄旭熙这个大A看不得钱锟难受，护着钱锟推攮了董思成几下，把在外面等候董思成的李泰容给惹火了，两人打了起来，得了！又不欢而散！

到现在，都几年过去了，董思成其实心里还是怪罪李帝努的，他仍旧觉得他和黄仁俊，还有天朝line之间会变成这样还是李帝努的错。

“爹地~~绒绒叫了你好久，你都不理绒绒！”

腿间突然扑过来的热量，把董思成的思绪拉了回来。低头一看，自家那个调皮鬼，整个人趴在他的腿上，还一个劲地摇啊摇：“爹地，绒绒饿坏了，你还不来吃饭饭！”

“这是哪家的小吃货啊，你看都重得跟小猪佩奇一样了！”

“是爹地和爸爸家的！爹地胡说，爸爸说绒绒一点都不重！”

抱起自家体重日益增长的娃，一边走向餐厅，一边强忍住快要翻出来的白眼：废话，他李泰容一个Alpha抱你都嫌重，别当A了，被他压算了！

把孩子放到专门的儿童椅上，看到满满的一桌菜，董思成忍不住扶额：“泰容哥，我和你是天生都吃不胖，但你儿子真的快成小猪了！”

“昀昀，绒绒要生气不理你了哦！”

李泰容伸手在他鼻子轻柔地刮了下，使了个眼色让他好好安慰下被他给“伤到”小宝宝，转身就去盛三个人的饭。

诶哟，瞧这个嘴巴撅得，都能挂酱油瓶了！

“诶呀！这是谁家的风流倜傥的小宝宝啊~快让爹地瞧瞧！”

“哼！”李绒绒，大名李闵容，左哼哼，右哼哼，一副“我真的生气了”的样子，董思成又是答应了好多条件比如陪去迪士尼玩啊，今晚要陪他睡啊等条件才哄好这孩子。

当年知道所有真相后，董思成的心情很复杂，他看似把所有的错都怪罪到李帝努身上，其实心里明白得很，这件事情他有逃不开的责任在里面。不断涌现的愧疚、自责差点压垮了他，幸好，幸好在几年后，黄仁俊和李帝努的处境变得好起来的时候，黄仁俊又肯重新和自己联系上。

董思成知道他们又可以恢复像以前那样哥俩好，但也明白疙瘩还是在的，不知道黄仁俊怎么想的，反正对于董思成来说，仍旧无法原谅自己。无法原谅漠视李言勋的自己，无法原谅在黄仁俊最重要的发情期来临时，跑出去为了帮郑在弦买东西的自己，无法原谅罪魁祸首的自己……


End file.
